


Hey. Good day. I pretend like I'm ok.

by Amber_M



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9948722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_M/pseuds/Amber_M
Summary: Zelena crashes and Robin worries for the baby's.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gracy_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracy_rose/gifts).



> I would like to think my friend Gracy_Rose who I gifted this to, for the help.

Zelena got him. Robin was hers and to make it even better Regina knew and was powerless to stop it. Even Robin and Roland knew and they stayed with her. Her and Robin were in love. This new baby was so exciting. He had gone to work and she was taking little Roland to school. He gave her a big hug. "Bye Roland." She said. "Bye Zelena." He ran into the school and Zelena watched until he was out of sight then got in the car and started for home. "Oh. You're strong just like your daddy." Being 7 months pregnant and driving always worried Robin. Zelena just ignored him. Today she wished she hadn't. All she felt was a push and the sound of a crash.

* * *

 

Robin held Roland in the waiting room of a hospital. "Will Zelena and the baby's be ok?" Roland ask his dad. "I hope." Robin said as a doctor came in. "Mr. Hood?" She ask. "Yes." He stood up. "Your wife," "fiancé." He corrected. "Ok. Ms. West is out of surgery. You can see her. But you need to know that because of the injury we had to do a C-section on her." "Oh my God. Are they ok?" He ask. "Yes. You have two beautiful baby girls." The doctor said. "Thank God." Robin hugged the doctor. "Right this way."

Robin ran into the room with Roland behind him. "Zelena." He was relieved to see her ok. The two baby's where is portable beds next to her. "Look Roland your sisters." The five year olds face light up. "Roland." Zelena's weak voice called. "Zelena." Robin smiled and ran over. "Is Roland ok?" She ask in worry. "Yes he's right here." Roland came up to the bed. "Thank God." Zelena said. Robin lifted his son on to the bed. "What do we name my sisters?" He ask. "What about," Zelena began. "Raven." Robin said. "Yes." Zelena responded. "Zoe." Roland said. "Perfect." She smiled. "Raven is the one on the right. Zoe is the one on the left. "She smiled at the boy (who felt like her son) and her boyfriend.

Robin walked over to his baby girls and picked them up. "No one will ever hurt you." He whispered so that Zelena and Roland couldn't hear.

Robin smiled holding the girls, and watching Roland reteach Zelena patty cake. She grinned, not a evil or fake grin. An honest happy, I love you grin.

Robin walked to the bed and handed Zoe to Zelena. Then he sat on the edge of the bed helping Roland hold Raven.

"Do you think Regina will want to meet them?" Zelena ask remembering her little sister. "I'm not sure. But let's not worry about that." Robin kissed her. "Zelena," Rolan looked up at her. "Yes?" "Do I still have to go to school?" Roland ask. "W--" she looked at Robin. "Yes--" Zelena answered not knowing what to say.

* * *

 

Robin looked out at the window smiling at the sunset. The twins where asleep in their beds. Roland was sleeping on Zelena's chest. He walked over to her a gently kissed her head.

"I'm up." Zelena said quietly waking up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." Robin whispered. "Are you taking him home?" Zelena ask looking down at the boy sleeping on her. "Do you want me to?" "I don't mind if you stay." She smiled.

Robin sat down in a chair. "You should sleep." He said to Zelena. Then waited a moment for an answer. "You're asleep. And now I'm talking to myself." He said, then closed his eyes. 


End file.
